


Major Mistakes

by TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Protective Derek, Torture, Tortured Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha/pseuds/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ father always told him that if someone ever held him at gunpoint, to give them whatever they demanded. He claimed that everything was replaceable except for him. His father worried about things like that often. So, Stiles grew up to be watchful of his surroundings, and anyone who looked suspicious. The night of his and Derek’s anniversary was a different story though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Major Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarryandsciamneeda4way](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarryandsciamneeda4way/gifts).



> This imagine goes along with a video edit on our Instagram. Check it out!  
> Also Kylea is pronounced like Kyley, but just spelt a little uniquely. Enjoy!

Stiles

"Just these, please." Stiles said with a goofy grin. The young girl behind the counter with the name tag that read Kylea, gave him a knowing smirk as he placed the box of twelve ultra-thin condoms onto the counter. Stiles reached for his wallet, and pulled out some cash.

"Big night planned?" She giggled. She scanned the box as a blush made its way on her cheeks.

"Very big." Stiles winked. Stiles was on his A-game. His confidence was through the roof, and he was happier than ever. She took the money from Stiles and began to count out his change.

"No thanks. Keep it." He grinned as she tried to hand him the money. The girl retreated the money and gaped at him.

"Sir, this is fifteen dollars and thirty seven cents." Kylea furrowed her eyebrows. Nobody who came into the store was ever this nice to her. She dealt with rude costumers who treated her like shit every day. So a big tip like this from someone nice was almost too good to be true.

"Seriously, keep it. Pretty girl like you deserves." Stiles grabbed the box off of the counter and strode towards the door. He's the type of person who shares his happiness. He can't help it. All it takes is some kind words and a nice gesture to really change someone's day around. After the nogitsune made Stiles do all of those awful things, it was really the only way he could cope with himself. Stiles pushed those thoughts away as he got into his jeep. Tonight was special. Tonight was important. Tonight was their night. It was like there was something in the air. He just couldn't shake it off. As he drove to Derek's loft he got a text from him.

"Hey babe. I forgot to pick up something crucial. Let meet at mine at 9 instead of 8. Love you." Read his text from Derek. Stiles was sure Derek was up to something. Maybe he didn't have any matches to light all the candles. Maybe he spilled the expensive wine on the sheets by accident. Maybe he forgot a bow for his gift. Stiles was grinning like a maniac just thinking about it. Then he got a little mischievous, and decided to ignore Derek's text and drive over anyway. That was the first major mistake made that night.

_____________________

When Stiles got to Derek's loft it was empty of Derek. The lights were all off and Stiles was met with nothing but silence. He didn't even make it to the bedroom when there was a hand over his eyes and a rag over his mouth and nose. Everything has dad had told him came rushing back. All thoughts of Derek and their anniversary were gone. Stiles held his breath. Trying not to breath in any of the chemicals. He instantly started to struggle and kicked out. Someone grabbed his legs and tied his ankles together. Stiles couldn't help it, he had to breathe. Taking a breath Stiles began to go limp, and his mind began to go unconscious.

Stiles had been too excited to notice the group of hunters until it was too late.

_____________________

Derek

"You told me you'd have it fixed by now! You fucked it up the first time. This time better be perfect." Derek was frantic. He was driving a little too fast, and he was yelling into the phone. Everything was supposed to be perfect. Stiles meant so much to Derek. His gift could not be ruined like this. "No, no, no! I can't wait until tomorrow! You're going to ruin our anniversary!" The lady on the other end of the phone continued to recite they're policies. "I don't care if it's after your business hours. I need to pick up my order now. I will be there in fifteen and I'm begging you to please have it ready." Derek hung up and tossed his phone to the side. He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled angrily on it.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Derek sighed in relief when he saw the girl standing outside of the shop with a bag in her hands. When Derek ran towards her she took a step back out of fright. Suddenly he felt bad for yelling at her over the phone. He stopped and walked slower. "Look, I'm really sorry for yelling at you. I'm just trying to make everything perfect, and I'm just really nervous, and I'm freaking out, and I'm sorry." Derek apologized awkwardly. The girl just gave a small nervous smile.

"It's okay." She chuckled. "I understand how you probably feel. This is important, and big, and I just hope everything turns out perfect for you." She handed him the bag. He smiled appreciatively and ran back to the car. He had thirty minutes to make it to his loft before Stiles. There wasn't anything left to take care of, but Derek wanted to triple check everything.

When he got back to his loft he saw Stiles' jeep, and his mind crumbled to pieces. Everything was ready, but not ready for Stiles. He hurried to his loft. Taking all of the steps two at a time, and pushing open the large door. He stopped as his nose flooded with the smell of Stiles, chemicals, and other people. They were gone now, and the thought of someone taking Stiles made Derek's heart sink. He promised himself he'd always protect Stiles. He fell to the floor and leaned against the door. How could he let this happen? Tonight was going to be special. Tonight meant so much to the both of them, and now it was ruined. He clenched his jaw and refused to cry. Now wasn't the time to sit around and cry.

These are the most crucial moments in saving Stiles. Derek was fully attentive now. Using his anguish and rage as his fuel to find Stiles. All at once, he was up on his feet again. With his eyes closed he focused on the smells and tried to pinpoint how many others had been here. Derek pulled apart about three different scents. Two were feminine, both were giving off anger, like vengeance. Although one was more dominant and determined than the other. The other was male, and was determined. It felt like he was following orders, and not that it was anything personal. Right then was when he realized it must have been hunters who took Stiles. Derek was hesitant, but he knew he needed to feel Stiles' emotions, because his were most important. Stiles left behind emotions of dread and shock. The same ones Derek was feeling. He pulled out his phone, and shot a text to Scott. "Hunters took Stiles." Spelling it out just made it that much more real, and Derek wanted to collapse. He didn't though, and he took another deep breath. With those scents ensnared inside his mind, Derek set off to find and save Stiles.

Stiles

Stiles was slowly waking up. Peering through his eyes he saw nothing but black. His head felt so fuzzy, and he began to replay the scene in Derek's loft in his head. It felt so far away, and it sort of felt like Stiles was looking back on his life. For a brief moment he thought he was dead, and he snapped opened his eyes again. Stiles cried out in pain as he bolted upright to check his pulse. His body was sore, and his wrists were restrained at his sides. The rip ties were excessively tight, and the pain when Stiles strained against them was almost unbearable. He stopped struggling to check himself over. The parts of his arms that were exposed seemed tolerable except for a few bruises on his forearms, and the ones forming on his wrists. Other than being achy from probably riding in the trunk of a car for hours, Stiles was okay. It took a couple more minutes for his eyes to adjust, but even when they did he couldn't see much. He could make out the chair he was in. There was a tiny table in the corner with some things on it, but he couldn't make out what they were. The walls were cinderblocks, and the floor was cement. When Stiles looked up at the ceiling he saw big rafters, and supports. It had to be some sort of basement. He looked over his left shoulder to see what was behind him, but all he saw was a big box like table with lots of buttons and wires coming from it. Stiles tried to force his neck to turn farther. He tried, but just couldn't see where the wires went. Looking over his right shoulder he could make out something in a pulley system hanging from the ceiling. There was a big handle off to the side a little.

Stiles tried to put the puzzle together, but it was challenging on his mind. He was still groggy and dazed from the drugs. He stopped for a minute to just breathe and accumulate his thoughts. As he sat all alone in the dark with complete silence, he put the first part together. Stiles figured that the handle must adjust the height of the things hanging from the ceiling. He sat and tried to connect another piece of this frightening enigma. Constantly looking behind him as if the answer was there. He had no idea how long he had been sitting their when a beam of light flooded into the room right in front of him.

Stiles instantly went limp, and let his head roll back and his body relax into the chair. If he pretended to be unconscious maybe it would by him some time. His heart was thrashing inside his chest. He was petrified, but he tried his best to be relaxed. The longer the door stayed open and nothing happened, the harder it was for Stiles to stay in the act. Breathing became harder and he wanted to so desperately open his eyes. Eventually there were a few soft footsteps. Centering his hearing on the sound of the steps, Stiles could tell it was only one person walking. The door shut behind the person, and the walked some more. There was the flick of a switch before the room lit up even more than before. The footsteps came towards him again. They were soft and slow. Slower than a normal walk. Stiles willed himself not to, but he couldn't help it. His whole body started shaking in expectancy. As the footsteps grew closer and louder, Stiles' shaking escalated. Suddenly the footsteps stopped.

"I know you're awake." A female voice said. He wanted to keep up his ploy of being unconscious in case she was bluffing. Though he also wanted to scream out for help, but he knew no one would hear him. "Stiles, I know you're awake." She said more defiantly this time. Slowly he opened his eyes and lifted his head up. Standing about ten feet away was Kylea. The cashier from earlier. Just by looking at her you can tell she was definitely the person in charge. Stiles closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, but he couldn't help the tear that slipped. He messed up big time. She knew his name, so they must have been following him for quite a while. He led them right to their home, where he was alone. He gave them the perfect opportunity. This was all his fault. Stiles' heart almost stopped as a thought crossed his mind. Derek. What if they took Derek too? Stiles would never forgive himself if Derek died.

"I'm guessing you have no idea why we took you?" Kylea rolled her eyes and walked over to the table in the corner. In the light he could now see what was on it. Multiple knives, matches, a blowtorch, and a couple full syringes. She snapped her head towards him and made an ugly grimace. "When I ask you a question you answer me." Stiles didn't want to give in, but he needed to know if Derek was okay.

"N-no. I-I don't...know w-why." Stiles' voice was shaking just like him. He couldn't help but stutter. Kylea smiled a menacing smile. Obviously taking pleasure out of how weak and upset Stiles is. Kylea turned her attention back to the table. She picked up some matches first. Walking right up towards Stiles. He wanted to scream at her to stay away, but it wouldn't do any good. She crouched down so she was eye level with Stiles. Leaning close to him, with delight shining in her eyes as Stiles moved his head back.

"A little while back, a group of us set a house on fire. Inside that house was an entire family of abominations." She spat out the words with such venom. Stiles couldn't believe it. Kylea was one of the hunters who burnt down the Hale house. She had destroyed such a close family who cared so much for each other. Derek's youth had been ripped away from him, because of these monstrous people. "It was an amazing accomplishment. Then, years later our old leader, Kate Argent, comes back out of nowhere." Kylea lit a match. "She was dead! Then she comes back as an abomination herself, and you kill her again!" Kylea raised the match up to Stiles' eye. The flame flickered treacherously close to him. He glared at her, but didn't flinch. It was obvious now that they wanted Derek. Stiles was realizing this wasn't about him anymore. He needed to be strong for Derek now. Kylea blew out the match. "It's all because of that stupid boyfriend of yours. He's an abomination Stiles, and so are you. You're both disgusting." Stiles spat in her face.

"No. You're an abomination! You're the monster! You killed innocent people! Innocent little children!" He screamed at her. He was shaking again, though this time out of anger. Kylea didn't like Stiles' little outburst. She stood up to her full height, and towered over Stiles. Another match was lit, and pressed right into Stiles' left arm. He bit the inside of his cheek and groaned out in pain. She took the match off and Stiles panted. Kylea walked back over to the table, and set down the matches.

"That just won't do Stiles. You see, to reel in that boyfriend of yours, you'll need to put in a little more effort than that." She picked up the blowtorch. She lit it, and let the end grow hot. After a few seconds, she put out the flame and placed the hot metal end of the blowtorch to Stiles' neck. He screamed out in pain. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. When she pulled the end of the blowtorch off of his neck, she stuck it to his right arm. He was screaming more than he ever had in his entire life. She continued to burn any of his exposed skin. Every time she burned him it was agonizing, but the most excruciating part was after she pulled it off. When the burns touched air and he got a second of relief before the sting came back. Stiles was seeing spots, and he had screamed so much his throat was sore. Stiles' lips trembled and tears were streaming down his face. He needed a break, but Kylea didn't look to be letting up on him anytime soon. So, he did the only thing he could think to do. He held his breath. After a minute he started to see spots and his head got dizzy. "Oh you son of a bitch!" Kylea screamed when she realized what he was doing. She burnt him again to try to get him to scream, and breathe. It was too late though, Stiles had already started to pass out.

When Stiles woke up this time he couldn't help but let a few tears fall. He wished everything was just a dream. Wished that he and Derek spent their anniversary together and everything was perfect. That his life wasn't really in any danger. Wished that the burns on his skin weren't real, and that he didn't feel any pain. Wishing only creates disappointment. The burn wounds were hideous, and his entire body felt hot as if he was still being burnt. Stiles couldn't look at the burns without crying. He noticed that he had a few ones on his chest he didn't remember. His shirt was burnt into his skin. Kylea must have given them to him while he was unconscious. A horrific attempt at getting him to wake back up. Stiles lifted his hips up to try to grab his shirt in one of his hands. He need to try to pull as much of the shirt out of his burns as possible. He finally grabbed a hold of the hem of his shirt, and he sat back down. Stiles let out a scream as most of the shirt pulled out of his chest. There was some still embedded in his skin, but there was no way he'd be able to get them out yet.

All he could think about was Derek. He was so worried about him getting hurt. Stiles knows how determined Derek gets, and it wouldn't be much longer before he found Stiles. Any normal human being in his situation would be ecstatic if a hunky werewolf was coming to save them, and Stiles wishes he could appreciate that trait Derek has. He can't though, because it's reckless and absurd. To march into this place, put himself in danger, and all for one silly little human.

But then Stiles is thinking about how Derek's breath tickles his neck in the morning. When they're both pretending to be asleep, even though they know they're both awake. How eventually Derek starts to trace shapes into Stiles' chest, and sometimes he starts to recite random parts of his favorite book. While Stiles just lays there and runs his fingers through Derek's hair. Then, when they both absolutely have to get up, Stiles will teasingly call Derek a nerd. Derek will pretend to get angry. He'll growl at Stiles before attacking his neck with kisses and tickling his stomach. Finally, when they both are laughing so hard they can't breathe, they exchange "I Love You"s. Suddenly Stiles is sobbing in his chair, because he realizes that Derek feels the exact same way as he does. Derek is Stiles' entire world, and Stiles is Derek's entire world. Stiles would do anything to save Derek, so how can he blame Derek for doing everything to save Stiles? It's still reckless and absurd, but that's love.

The door opens again, and this time two other hunters walk in carrying Derek. Stiles screams then. The sight before him hurts him more than any of the burns he had been given. Derek has black blood dripping down his chest to the floor. He looked dead, and it was the most horrifying thing to see. "Derek! What did you do to him?" Stiles was screaming louder than ever before. Derek's head stayed down as they dragged him towards the chains hanging from the ceiling. Suddenly Stiles put the entire puzzle together. The box controlled electrical currents that went through the chains. They were going to torture Derek too. "No! Don't you fucking touch him! You guys are sick!" He screamed some more. Derek didn't lift his head up or move at all. They were dragging him. Stiles cried harder as they walked past him. "Derek I'm so sorry. It didn't mean for this to happen. I love you, Derek. I'm sorry." Stiles' tears were stinging the burns on his neck and his chest. He pulled on the restraints so hard his left hand popped as he broke his wrist. He cried out in pain for the millionth time that night. The girl let go of Derek and he fell to the ground while the other guy struggled to hold him up. She stomped over to Stiles and swung her hand up before smacking him right across the face.

"Shut up." She hissed. The guy was struggling to hold up Derek to chain him up, so the girl walked back over to help. Before she even turned around there was a violent roar, and Stiles craned his neck just in time to see Derek wrap the chain around the guy's neck and lock it. "Chad!" She screeched. Derek turned towards her and she pulled a knife out of her waistband. She threw it at Derek but he easily dodged it as he grabbed a hold of her neck. She kicked and screamed, but it was no use. Derek hit her head against the wall, and she went limp. Next Derek rushed towards Stiles. He cut the rip ties around his wrists and ankles and picked him up into his arms in one swift movement. He was careful to avoid Stiles' burns.

"Derek. Are you okay?" Stiles asked. He had so many emotions running through his head. Derek continued to hurry them out of the building. He knew every turn to take. He must have pretended to be injured that way he could pay attention to every turn they took.

"I'm okay. You're okay. We're okay. Everything's okay." Derek said more to himself than to Stiles. The got to big door and suddenly Scott came into view. He opened the door for them and they stepped out into the cool morning air. Derek set Stiles on his feet gently. "Scott I did what I had to. There's two downstairs, and you took care of the leader right?" Derek questioned.

"Yeah, she's with Chris right now. We'll take care of the others. You two have been through enough for tonight." Scott frowned. He nodded towards Stiles who was holding his wrist and gasping in pain. Then Scott was gone. Taking off to the abandoned warehouse again.

Derek was back at Stiles' side in milliseconds. He took Stiles' wrist carefully. He took some pain, and Stiles let out a breath of relief. "Stiles, I need to reset your wrist. Can I do that, baby? Or would you rather go to a hospital?" Derek asked with concern. Stiles ignored Derek and kissed him hard. That kiss was everything Stiles needed. He'd been threw a lot in the last 12 hours, and Derek had too. Derek pulled away first, but kept their foreheads together.

"I want you to do it, Derek. You do it better." He held out his limp wrist to Derek. Derek nodded and took it gingerly.

"Deep breath. Just like before." Derek reminded him. Stiles took a deep breath and Derek popped his wrist back into place, but immediately took the pain away. Stiles only felt it for a split second. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and suddenly they were kissing again. It was like their life depended on it. They were both cherishing their entire worlds, each other. When your entire world is almost ripped away from you it makes the love you have for it grow even bigger. They parted again. This time looking into each other's red, blotchy, tear filled eyes.

"Happy anniversary." Stiles said with a goofy grin that Derek quickly reciprocated. They both chuckled, but Derek stopped first. Looking like he'd seen a ghost, and suddenly super nervous.

"I know our relationship isn't perfect, but you are my entire world. I care more about you than I do myself. Tonight was supposed to be absolutely perfect, but I was pushing it too hard. I realize that now. Memorable moments can't be force. I see all of those scars you're going to have as reminders of this awful night. Right now, as I'm looking at the sunrise, I want to change that. I want this memory to be different. So I'm giving you my anniversary present now." Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box. He opened it up and looked into Stiles' eyes. "Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me?" Stiles grinned and nodded his head.

"Of course I'll marry you, Derek Hale." He chuckled and pulled him in for another kiss. Their first kiss since getting engaged. When they pulled away Derek slid the ring onto Stiles' finger. Stiles stared at it for a minute before he noticed the small engraving.

"Who said I was taking your last name?"


End file.
